Two Heartbeats and the Red Sin
by KahneCrescent
Summary: Zero is overtaken by bloodlust, and once again, Kaname is there to save the day... sort of. KanamexZero. Yaoi lemon; don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, this is KahneCrescent - or just Kahne-chan, whichever you prefer. Welcome to my first fic, and my very first slash lemon ever!

I got the inspiration from this, literally, out of nowhere. Recently, I've been listening to the score music for Vampire Knight, and it came to Kurenai Maria's theme when this just popped up. I have no idea where from. Have you ever heard Maria-chan's theme? Well, if you have, then you understand why this makes no sense. If you don't, I'll tell you it's one of the cutest things I've ever heard.

So I stayed up all night with a migrane writing this.... I know I should've been sleeping, but I couldn't help myself. I had been brutally mind-raped with a plot bunny and my Muse went nuts. So I had to satisfy both the bunny and my Muse all in one go - hence _Two Heartbeats_.

This fic is actually named for the VK opening theme song, _Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi - ON/OFF_, which literally means "two heartbeats and the red sin". I thought the title would be rather fitting with the storyline, though I can't tell you why; because that creates spoilers, and spoilers are bad.

Wow, this is getting long....

I'd also like to say that I don't hate Zero; quite the opposite, in fact. But I love the KanamexZero pairing, and as long as Yuuki-chan's around, I know that they just couldn't be... _possible_. Hence. I'm thinking this may become two parts, but it all depends on reviews and stuff.

So review if you want to see Zero's revenge!

Thank ya!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of the characters mentioned below. If I did, I'd be sitting back and making money off it in stead of writing fan fics. Sorry, that's life.

* * *

**Two Heartbeats and the Red Sin**

White-hot pain ripped up my entire body as I stumbled back against the cold stone wall. It coated my throat and mouth with liquid desire and I threw my head back, lilac eyes rolling back into my head. My breathing was heavy and erratic, quite audible in the empty silence of the cell in the basement. I supressed a scream, and it emerged as an agonizing groan in stead, straining at my slightly parted lips. Slender white fingers wound their way to silver hair and gripped hard, trying so desperately to avert my attention from the consuming distress that my entire body was under. Another scream built up, only to be realeased in a much less satisfying form. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg for this all to end. But I knew that if I screamed, someone would hear me, and I wanted to be in solitude at the moment.

I had locked myself in a cell in the basement of Cross Academy, desperate to keep the ravenous beast within me at bay. I knew that it wouldn't hold me for long, if not at all, and that only added to my chagrin. Recently overtaken by bloodlust again, I had done what I thought best while I was still coherent, in order to keep those close to me safe.

For a moment I was pressing my head back against the wall, my back arched as my entire body weakened and fell, gathering on the floor. My hands could do nothing to stop my head from coming forward and hitting off the stone floor with a sickening _crack_. What would usually be excruciating pain was only a dull throb in comparison to what the rest of my body was undergoing, and I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears back. It was becoming increasingly difficult to read the thoughts as they entered my mind, and in quiet desperation, I cried out — long and loud. My breathing was becoming more and more erratic, the occassional whimper escaped with it, and I could something hot and wet exit my stomach, burning all the way up, and increasing the hunger almost instantly. I could smell the repulsive fumes, but only faintly.

I felt another shockwave of pain blossom up through my insides and I picked myself up again, driving myself forward to lean against yet another frigid wall, colliding with it unknowingly. Lavender orbs flew open with the shock, spewing pent up tears that washed away small bits of the blood that poured from an open wound somewhere on my head. The blood entered my eyes, stinging and discolouring my vision until I squeezed them shut once more, crying out desperately for salvation. But there would be none, and I knew this.

My body slipped off to my left where it crumpled to the floor once again in the corner, and the tension in my muscles lessened. Finally, had it ended? Of course not, because things like this never just end or go away on their own.... It was a lust that needed to be fufilled... to be subdued, at least. To ignore it would be to undergo more pain.... More unbearably searing pain, tearing up through my entire body and bringing me to my knees. But for now, I would enjoy the short reprieve from the thirst.

I could feel the throbbing in my head now as blood pulsed out through the wound, flowing freely down my face and invading my eyes and mouth. I couldn't stop myself from laying there against the wall, facing the corner, sobbing to myself helplessly. Why did it have to hurt so much...? Why did it make me feel so weak and vulnerable? I realized that I was crying for this reason as much as from the pain, and that bothered me. There was no one here to discover my hidden truth, so it shouldn't have. My breathing softened as I wiped the blood and tears from my eyes; my lips trembled, and in turn my body followed suit. I shivered as the bleak atmosphere pressed in around me, an almost arctic cold searing skin where it met stone. I hissed gently, recoiling as tears reentered my eyes. I dashed them away in a desperate attempt to regain my dignity, which in my eyes, I had already lost.

I heard hollow footsteps echoing in the stairwell as someone approached. My body stiffened and I looked up, blood-stained, soggy, and dissheveled. Whoever it was would see my in the worst state of my life, and I already felt ashamed.

Until I saw who it was. Then I wasn't sure whether I should be ashamed, angry, jealous.... A rush of emotion surged through me — mostly hatred — and with a sharp hiss, I found myself doubling over with another wave of white-hot pain, this time significantly more manageable. Now, I _did_ feel ashamed, but only because I knew I was inferior in his eyes, curled up in the corner of the cell in the basement, suffering my own bloodlust and doing nothing about it.

"You're falling." His voice filled the silence, overtaking the sound of my heavy breathing. My ears ached to hear voice once again, and seemed almost overjoyed, even if it _was_ the Kuran brat himself. I growled at him, low in my throat and a smirk darkened his features. "You will soon become Level E."

I looked up at him, lavender eyes narrowing into a venomous glower that made Kuran's fist clench. Despite my current state, that was enough to adorn my own pallid features with a grim smirk. I would have been wearing the most triumphant expression manageable if not for the overwhelming pain that ripped through my body once again. I choked out a short cry, clenching my chest desperately; but, as I knew it would, the pain lingered there for a few moments before receeding. I could feel a pulsing behind my eyes, almost as if the colour change in my eyes was a state of mind rather than a physical trait. The pulsing was accompanied by a dull throbbing in the back of my neck, which slowly worked its way through my jaw and into my gums, where it became more persistant until I could feel my fangs lengthen, almost pleasurably released from their prisons. My eyes flashed upward to examine that nochalant look on Kuran's face, and I instantly felt the urge wash over me to dash forward and take him....

"I would kill you before you had the chance, Kiryuu," he hissed, as if reading my mind; and never once batting an eye. His voice was threatening and a dark, almost choking feeling entered the room along with it. I whimpered, feeling the oxygen leave my lungs, then gasped for air. A new look came over me, and I realized I was pleading to the Pureblood prince for what my body craved. But, I knew from experience that he'd make me beg for it. "With Shizuka dead, I believe there's only one thing that could possibly dissipate your hunger.... That is, if you'll accept it."

I stood, rather shakily, and pushed myself to the bars, gripping tightly to ensure my balence. My eyes bore into Kuran's, seeking to find a way through his petty little games. "I can see — you've already begun—"

"Give it to me," I demanded in a hushed, but deadly lexus, watching as Kuran's smirk returned. It was beginning, and I could feel it. This had become routine, almost. Once every six months or so — recently the timframes seemed somehow... shorter — I holed myself up in the basement and the only one who would come to my aid was Kuran Kaname. I was grateful, no matter how unwilling to admit it I was.

"Excuse me?" Kuran questioned, tilting his head slightly to one side. I could tell he was just being cute with me, and it wasn't working. In fact, I found this act rather revolting, and it only mounted on my urge to rip his throat out. "I can't hear you when you mumble, Kiryuu. Honestly, you come off like a neanderthol when you speak through your teeth like that. Have some dignity — open your mouth."

I sat through his little taunting, pushing back another wave of pain, but only barely. I let it consume me for a moment, then swallowed it whole, clenching my jaw. "Give it—"

"_Kiryuu_," he warned, and I shut my eyes. My jaw relaxed and I decided to just give him what he wanted. I already knew that he wouldn't tell anyone if I begged. Of course not; who _would_ he tell?

"Please, Kaname." I bowed my head to him, so that the only thing he could see was the sopping mess that was more red than silver. The prince chuckled lightly, and I could predict the next act of this game.

"Please, _Kaname?_" He let his voice drag out the last syllable before I picked up and played along. He took one step toward me, and I looked up, showing off glistening lilac eyes. Fresh tears were beginning to well up under the pressure of the pain I was holding away.

"_Please, Kaname-sama!_" I finally broke, letting myself fall to my knees helplessly. Kuran chuckled again, with an added air of darkness, and finally stood just outside the bars. He knelt, reaching out slowly to take my chin, directing it upward. He stared at me, full-faced for a moment before pushing me backward and standing again. I was forced onto my back, sprawled out across the icy floor for the Pureblood to take a good look at my slim, cat-like figure; the way it was engulfed in the clothes I wore which appeared to be much too big.

Kuran frowned, his eyes sweeping the room for the keys to the cell. He found them, as I knew he would, disguarded halfway across the room. I had thrown them away to halt any attempts at escaping should I fall to Level E before I could be sustained; and Kaname always found them almost immediately after he began his silent, unmoving search for them.

He turned back to me, finding me sprawled in the same position, open and vulnerable. "Pathetic," he told me, then held up the keys, moving toward the cell door. He paused for a moment before the key could penetrate its matching keyhole. "Say it again, just so I can be sure of what it is you really desire."

"I need _you_, Kaname-sama," I cried out as that wave of pain I had so effectively held back was joined by another; and together, the force of the two ripped through me — I could barely see straight, and my lungs ached with the volume and length of the scream that left them. Through my erratic breathing, and with the blood pounding through my ears, I didn't hear the telltale _click_, or the agonizing squeal that accompanied the opening of the wrought iron door. I allowed myself to sob quietly under the ebbing pain that was eventually followed by a white-wash of duller pain, and then another.

I felt myself lifted off the floor and into a warm embrace, my head rested on a bare shoulder. The skin underneath me trembled as it realized my temperature and held me tighter. I made no move toward the flesh that was at my disposal, and Kuran shook me lightly to bring some coherence back to me. "Drink," he instructed gently, pushing my head farther into the crook of his neck. I forced my head up lazily until my lips found the tender flesh, grazing it gently with razor fangs. Almost instantly the sweet scent of his blood filled my senses and I dove in, burying extended fangs to the hilt in Kuran's neck.

He grunted, tensing for a moment at my rough entrance, but soon relaxing as the blood flowed up around my fangs. I covered the wound with my mouth, lapping at the blood and sucking desperately. I jarred my fangs upward, allowing a greater flow expelled from Kuran's veins. I tended to the wound, lapping and sucking like a starved animal, most likely allowing more blood to escape than I could award to my own body. I pulled back in attempt to clean up my mess, but the wound healed over almost instantly, and I frowned. But, despite my disappointment, I got to work cleaning up after myself, starting at the wound and working my way down Kuran's shirtless torso. I brought the skin into my mouth gently, massaging with my tongue to release the blood from his flawless skin. Effective in doing so, I continued on, following the trail down his body — my mouth went obsequiously where ever the blood chose to flow, and it drew a path just to the side of Kuran's left nipple. I felt him shudder, but no further action was taken.

I sat up straight, finding myself on Kuran's lap, wrapped in his strong embrace. My hunger was being sustained, but I feared that it wouldn't be for long.... I needed to take extra precautions, and made a slow, hesitant move for Kuran's neck. My fangs penetrated once again, and a sharp hiss of air entered Kuran's lungs, followed by a long, strained sigh. It had hurt him. I couldn't understand why, but I felt almost... sorry for my choice location and began to draw back. But my head met Kuran's hand, and was firmly halted. Without a word, he pushed me back to the neglected wound where he held me until I continued my meal.

His hand slipped away, supporting my back and holding me tighter as I emptied him of his blood. Eventually that hand sought to pull me back. "Enough, Kiryuu. Save some for later."

I found myself coherent, but reluctant. After all, Kuran's blue blood was so much sweeter than anyone else's. It was rich and thick; it ran through my system, coating it with an addictive tingling sensation that brought more pleasure than was originally intended for this forbidden act. I released only to take a deep breath before forcing the wound open once more to receive my much sought after prize. Kuran's fingers laced into my blood-stained hair, pulling backward on me, but I refused to relinquish my position. Finally, Kuran's hands both made their way to my chest, shoving me off him with such force that I cried out when I hit the ground.

I watched Kuran's wound heal up with lightning speed, and he smirked, running his fingers over his neck in silent inspection. He smirked darkly. "Not a scratch, Kiryuu. See?" For the most part, I really couldn't — not with his hand in the way, anyhow. But it hardly mattered anymore when I noticed his advance on me, like a cheetah stalking its prey. My whole body froze under his glare, which glowed a vibrant crimson in the darkness. Had they already been like that? "Now," he teased gently, leaning over my body with foreboding force. "It's my turn."

Kuran fingered the top button of my shirt, slipping it out of the loop and sliding to the next one. I watched him, wanting to fight so badly; but finding myself unable. The prince was using his Pureblood will to keep my body in place and I had no choice but to obey. I watched helplessly as he continued down my body, unbuttoning the ripped and blood-soaked shirt with careful delicacy, and it took me a while to realize where exactly he was headed. In my head, I squirmed and struggled to be free of Kuran's invisible grasp, but he refused to reliquish his postion.... Was this payback?

He pushed the shirt open carelessly, moving back up to tease the junction between my shoulder and neck with his fangs without actually puncturing my skin. I gasped when I felt his tongue dart out from between two full lips to moisten the skin there and clean up the small amount of blood that had dripped out of my hair. He began to suck shortly afterward, mimicking the act of drawing blood and I hissed, feeling a tingling sensation rise up the back of my neck and then straight downward again. He moved lower, finding my collarbone with ease and laying soft, chaste kisses along it until I let out a short and stiffled moan. The tingling became denser and I tensed, finally feeling some freedom return to my body. I squirmed underneath him, my breathing quickening as the feelings began to build up in my lower regions.

He moved again, lower. He seemed intent on pleasing me in one way or another, and I didn't understand this. Evidently, I didn't really care either. Kuran latched onto my left nipple, becoming rougher than before, and the tingles grew until they were jolts of electricity. Although I tried to stop it, I was too late, and I let a singular moan fill the basement, echoing off the walls in the dead silence. I could feel Kaname smirk against my skin and he switched sides.

"_Ka... Kaname_," I gasped with the unexpected change, my hands finding his silky chocolate tresses and tugging feverishly at them. I was unsure of whether I wanted him to stop — knowing that this was wrong on too many levels — or wanted him to keep going — knowing that it felt perfect, no matter what was wrong or right outside the walls of this basement.

I couldn't decide, but my hesitancy didn't stop Kuran from laying those gentle kisses along my abdomin until he found the top of my pelvic bone and began to run his tongue over it. The muscles jolted and spasmed beneath him and I whimpered, thrusting upward in attempt to satisfy the bulge that had grown in my pants over the past few minutes. One hand reached up to massage the painful erection, and after I had thrust upward several more times, Kuran unbuttoned my pants, tugging them down far enough to free it from its suffocating prison. I sighed, relieved to be released; but I noticed that Kuran's beautiful ministrations had ceased and peered down along my own body curiously to see what he was up to now.

He was unbuttoning his own pants.

Kuran glanced down at me, crimson meeting lavender, and he raised one eyebrow. "Remove your clothing, Kiryuu. What are you waiting for? Hopefully you don't expect me to do it for you."

My brow creased. Did I really need to take off my clothes? How far was he planning to take _this_ game of his? I watched him for another moment before I played along, throwing off my clothes and tossing them in a pile near Kuran's neatly stacked and folded clothes. He glanced at them, almost disgusted, and I glowered at him.

Kuran returned to me, kneeling between my legs to gently dip downward. I was anticipating the feeling of being engulfed in his warmth, but no such sensation occured. In stead, I felt his tongue run a thin, firm line up the underside of my length, moving from the base up. When he reached the top, he took the head in his mouth, sucking gently. But it was enough to make me see stars. I bucked up into his warmth, but he pulled back before I had the chance.

"No, Kiryuu. When _I_ say so," he scolded, moving back up to lavish heated affections on my neck again. I whimpered, waiting for him to satisfy me below, but it didn't happen. He sat up again, displayed before me fully in all his glory. He examined me for a moment, crimson eyes sweeping over my neglected body, coming to some sort of conclusion.

Evidently, he made a desicion, returning to hover just above me. He pressed his lips against mine, but I didn't respond, too shocked to bring forth a logical reason for his actions. "You belong to me, Kiryuu Zero," he whispered against my lips. His eyes met mine again, half-lidded and lusty. "You are mine."

His lips met mine once again as he kissed me tenderly, and I was genuinely frightened. But I felt his body lower against mine, and he began to rock his hips firmly against my own, finding the most exotic curves to press for the most beautiful friction. I gasped, parting my lips only slightly, but enough for the prince to slip his sinfully experienced tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of the hot, wet caverns. And when he was finished, he began to coax my own tongue into the same delicious dance — lost in the heat between our bodies and the building ecstasy, I had no choice but to comply, wrapping our tongues in an inseperable knot. I forced back against him now, above and below, and it shocked him enough to release a moan that was soley his. It was louder than mine, and it hung in the air above us longer as a result.

Tentatively, he slid his hand down along my side, coaxing another gasp from me, and slipped it between our feverishly rocking bodies to grip onto me and tug firmly upward. His grasp was so beautiful, and it more than made up for the friction lost between our bodies.... But soon that disappeared as well as he coated his fingers in my precum, diving directly for my back entrance. As he inserted a single finger, I mewled gently, caught between the pain of an unexplored region and the pleasure derived from the length of Kuran's finger. He pushed up until I coiled, my body spasming and convulsing over the pressure. He smirked and withdrew the finger, shoving back up to meet that spot again. I moaned, finally releasing the care that someone might hear us and letting loose the pent up volume.

After my muscles had relaxed, Kuran inserted another perfectly manicured finger, pressing inward faster and more forcefully. I cried out, once again in more pain than pleasure, and then coiled as he hit the spot. Beautiful.... He stretched at the muscles, pulling and pushing out, working as gently as possible to prepare me for what was to come.

"Kiryuu." He caught my attention almost instantly as he raised himself until he was sitting just above me. "It will feel better if you do."

Without hesitation, I engulfed his whole member within my mouth, encasing the pulsing object with as much care as possible to avoid scraping my teeth against it. But it was more difficult than I had expected, and I gagged, pulling back quickly. I frowned as I felt my cheeks heat up and heard Kuran chuckle, but tried again. This time, I took him in slower, using my inexperienced tongue to coat him entirely in my own saliva. He moaned deeply, and I could tell that he was holding back from forcing himself into me. Eventually, my throat muscles relaxed and I pushed forward, sheathing him within my mouth. He was still for a moment while I lavished heated attentions on him with a quickly tiring tongue, sucking gently all the while. Eventually, he commanded me to stop, his voice shaking and breathy; and as a reward I began to suck harder, pulling back slightly, and then pushing back up on him.

"Stop, Kiryuu," he hissed, and I felt his entire body clench. He gave me one more shaky warning, but I could barely hear it. For my disobedience, I was also rewarded. A hot, sticky liquid filled my mouth, and I choked, pulling away from Kuran as quickly as possible. I spit it all up on the floor, finding the thickly salty taste rather revolting.

Kuran growled behind me, and I turned to see him glaring at me. Instantly, he raised one hand and slapped me hard across the face. My face grew hot and a throbbing rose where his hand had connected; I bit my lip and winced slightly. Kuran's overbearing presence always seemed to weaken me, especially after I had taken his blood. "I instructed you to stop, Kiryuu. Now look what you've done; how insulting." He motioned at the mess I had made of the floor, and I turned, grinning. I had offended him by spitting his precious Pureblood heirs-to-be on the dirty basement floor, and I couldn't help but derive some pleasure and satisfaction from that knowledge.

Unfortunately, my glory was short-lived. Kuran pushed me down before I could react and forced into me with no warning. I cried out with the pain, hoping for that beautiful burst of pleasure to follow, but it didn't. As Kuran continued at incomprehensible speed, I cried and whimpered, trying desperately to hold back a scream that was growing under the unbearable pain. My eyes were squeezed shut, trying to ignore everything that was happening; but when I opened them briefly to survey my surroundings, I found Kuran smirking darkly. Weak hands reached up to push him away. He took both wrists, forcing them above my head with little effort at all. Why was I so powerless?

Tears escaped my eyes, and I didn't care anymore. This was understandable, wasn't it? I felt Kuran plunge deeper and deeper, eventually reaching that spot; but I didn't coil around him with pleasure. I could only cry silently as he penetrated me, claiming every inch of my body. I closed my eyes again, and I could still feel Kuran's gaze upon me; I wanted to writhe underneath it, to fight to escape, but I found that I no longer had the strength to fight him. I was just his plaything now, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Eventually, I felt him begin to falter and his thrusts became more desperate. Each penetration grew more painful and as he released I screamed at the top of my lungs as if someone would hear me.

And before the moment even had time to lose heat, Kuran had dressed and was headed out of the basement. I was left in the dark — stunned and alone — to suffer the reoccuring memories of Kuran's even darker side. All at once, as I heard his footsteps retreat up the stairs, the thickness of the air — which I had failed to notice because of my heightened state of deliria — vanished completely. I attempted to push myself up, refusing to lay back down no matter how painful my lower regions were.

It had taken what seemed to be ages, but I managed to dress myself and work my way out to the stairs. I knew that this would probably out-class any of the other pains I had felt up until now; but I didn't really care. There was one thing that rested prominently on the forefront of my mind — how would I strike my revenge?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello all! It's me again... Kahne-chan.... Funny, I have nothing to say now. Ehem.

Wow. I just finished this. Of course, if I had time, I could always write up the _next_ revenge. I mean... poor Aidou must be— whoops! Spoilers BAD!

So anyway, this is what everyone's been asking for — Zero's sweet revenge! Go Zero! Though I think he may be a little OC for most of this part, so I'm a little uncertain about it. That's why reviews matter!

To the first four who reviewed this fic — THANK YOU!! This goes out to you! 3

Yay for 4:00AM fics!

* * *

**Two Heartbeats and the Red Sin  
**_**Part Two**_

It took me several weeks woth of healing and careful planning to decide on my strategy for revenge against Kuran. After almost two months of letting that brat go around publically insulting me and poking fun at me as often as possible, I was raring to go. Of course, there was also the fact that I could never forget how that began so beautifully.... I wanted to show Kuran just how truly grateful I was for all that he had done to me, and I knew the best way to get him back. I had already decided — it would have to be tonight.

Aidou was bound and gagged, sitting on the floor with no idea where he was or what was going on. That had been my first plan of action. I knew I shouldn't bring Aidou into this as well; but even if he said anything, who would believe him? It was only Kuran Kaname — the Pureblood prince — that worried me. If he confirmed Aidou's story, then I was definitely done for. Luckily, I had come up with a way to counter that possibility; and I really hoped it would work. This all had to play out perfectly. It wasn't as if I were putting on a show; if I messed up, I couldn't just go back and start over. I wouldn't have a chance; because Kuran would turn on me in an instant, and I knew it.

I almost felt compelled to stop right there; to quit while I was already this far, before the Kuran brat was even brought into this. Lilac orbs flashed to where a very frightened-looking Aidou Hanabusa sat on the floor, shaking as if he had been victim to some horrible trauma. Well, he hadn't, and that pissed me off. I felt my chest tighten, and I was tempted to draw Bloody Rose and, with one perfectly aimed shot, take his whole head off. But I resisted — if someone heard gunfire, they were bound to come running. Bad idea.

Why did I feel this way? I was jittery and nervous, almost as if I were scared. My breathing was quickening and I began to pace; I knew that Kuran would be back to his dorm any moment now; but _where was he?_ Did he know? Had he somehow found about my plan? Was he waiting to— No!

I took a deep breath and held it for a moment before slowly releasing it. I went over my plan, pointing out every flaw and how I planned to counter it. Everything had already been set in motion — I had masked my scent and vampire aura with a strong Hunter charm, and I had kidnapped Aidou. When Kuran returned, then things would _really _get interesting.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the door clicked open. Kuran entered the room, but before he had barely made two steps foreward, I had drawn Bloody Rose and fired four shots in rapid succession. Right foot, left thigh, abdomin, right shoulder. Completely off guard, as I had hoped. Kuran merely grunted in pain, gripping his right shoulder before falling to the ground. I guessed that the pain had been too much for him to take and he had passed out, because when I stepped carefully to his side, nudging him hard in the ribs with my foot, he didn't move at all. I was quite certain that four shots wouldn't kill him, and when I bent to check his pulse, I was delighted to find my suspicions correct.

It took quite a bit of effort to pull Kuran across the floor, and then hoist him onto his own bed. I strained quite a bit, but eventually I made it, knowing that I would have to be quick — there was no telling how soon it would be before he awoke, and I still had so much to do.

The same ropes that were used to tie Aidou were used on Kuran, but thicker and hopefully stronger. I hadn't been able to test them on an actual Pureblood, of course, so it was a long shot. But, the drugs that I injected directly into his blood system — three times the amount that would normally subdue a very powerful Noble with nearly pure blood, just to be safe — would definitely take care of any doubts. They would leave him hazy and his muscles would be weakened. His coherence would be significantly decreased — he would feel everything and remember it at the time; but he _should_ awake the next morning with little or no recollection of the events of the previous night. That I was certain of.

It took Kuran only two hours to awaken, wrists bound to the head of his bed, stripped naked, and gagged. He was rather groggy at first, but could one really blame him? When he realized what was going on, his eyes fell on me, and I was the one smirking darkly this time.

"Something wrong, Kuran? Stop glaring like that, it'll give you wrinkles," I teased, using the same mocking tone of voice that he had on me. He struggled slightly, but found it difficult — his muscles tensed, then relaxed almost instantly. His entire body slumped, his head falling to his chest. Soon, he summoned a bit of strength and stared up at me. I sat on the edge of the bed, my shirt disguarded messily on his floor and my pants only undone. From the flash in his eyes, I could tell that he knew what this was about, and what was going to happen to him now — that pleased me. Finally, Kuran Kaname, the Pureblood Prince of Vampires was the vulnerable one. So many things spurred me now. Jealousy, hatred, rage, and the need to regain the dignity I had lost with his prior actions... his _violation_ of my body. I frowned hard at that thought, shaking my head to expel the memories.

His eyes now fell on Aidou, questioningly. I had already decided on the exact reason why he needed to be here. "He's my cover-up. Aidou Hanabusa, as it's known is completely in love with you, Kuran. Perhaps his love grew too great, and because _you_ wouldn't satisfy him, he decided to do it himself?" I paused, standing to remove my pants and boxers. Then I pulled off my socks one-by-one as I continued. "Besides, I hate him just as much as I hate you. Way too much pep — it pisses me off."

I heard a rather muffled sound from underneath Kaname's gag, and smirked, deciding to release it for the moment. "Excuse me? You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full. It's unbecoming of a prince."

"You'd know, Kiryuu," he hissed. I figured that it didn't feel very nice for me to be jabbing his ego like this, and a fire licked up inside me somewhere. "It seems that the neanderthol was studying."

He recieved a sharp backhand as the last breath exited his lungs through two beautifully full lips. It quickly became a low growl — he must have felt the telltale heated sting, and I could only chuckle.

"You look so vulnerable, Kuran. Perhaps it's because no one's ever dared to stand up to you like this?" I stared down at him, moving closer. He found his face taken in one of my hands and I leaned down to kiss his lips gently. "You're mine, Kuran. Whether you like it or not, I've got you."

I could feel his hot breath against my lips as I pressed our lips once again. He made no reaction, and this angered me slightly; though I hadn't expected anything to happen. I knew he'd be upset, and that was fulfilling enough to keep me smirking. My hand travelled along his body as my lips worked at his, attempting to coax a reation. Still, nothing. My slender fingers trailed down along the most sensitive areas of his left side, and then pressed against his pelvic bone, becoming gentler as I worked my way back up. Kuran's lip trembled slightly, but nothing more came from him. It was within order to grasp onto his left nipple and pinch down rather firmly, twisting and pulling back in the process. Finally, he gasped and I entered his mouth quickly.

Of course, Kuran had ideas of his own, and he bit down. Hard.

I yelped and backed up, tasting my own blood in my mouth. It tasted metallic — the complete opposite of how Kuran's tasted... so addictively delicious. I hissed at the stinging that occured as my saliva, with its minute healing abilites, began to react with the wound, sealing it with almost agonizing lagging. Once it had finally finished, I glowered at Kuran and sat on the bed next to him in a moping state. Kissing him — no matter how great it always seemed to feel — just couldn't be done anymore. I moved to gag him once again, but he attempted to duck away. I wasn't going to take this; I grabbed his head and forced the gag into his mouth, tying it behind his head tighter than before.

I was swelling with pent up anger and a different sort of passion that was rather unnameable at the moment. Something I had never felt before.... Almost like betrayal, but... a little different. Stronger. I kept that in mind as I reached down to grasp Kuran's length within one firm hand, pumping upward slowly, and then back down. I continued the motion as I leaned down to take his right nipple into my mouth, sucking and biting feverishly as Kuran released a stiffled moan through the thick cloth that was jammed between his teeth. He was being so wonderful for me now — I decided that I liked him this way.

My lips moved up along his chest until they found his collar bone, where lengthened fangs penetrated with no warning at all. The area in question didn't provide as much blood, but it was enough to turn my eyes a deep crimson to match the prince's. The sweet liquid was just as rich as it had been before, but with an aweful tangy flavour underneath it. The drugs. I pulled back immediately. Having _that _in my system was the last thing I needed. I breathed a sigh, thankful that I had been able to pick up such minute alterations, though I knew Kuran's blood so well that it was expected of me.

In stead, I moved down, pushing Kuran's weak legs apart for me to kneel between them. I was pleased to find what should have been a painfully hard erection at my disposal. I dipped down between his thighs, lavishing heated affections upon his member. My lips found the base, sucking hard and allowing a sliver of tongue to appear every now and again to wet the surface. The prince groaned as the seconds dragged by, as if time had been encased in ice. After several minutes, I traced my way up the hardened flesh, taking the head in between my lips when I reached the top. I sucked hard, letting an agile tongue dance over the sensitive flesh; pressing into the slit whenever I came near it. Kuran released a series of hisses and sighs, shaky whimpers and stiffled moans, none of them loud enough to draw any attention to the prince's dormitory.

Content with his muffled melody, I moved down, filling my mouth with his length. I caressed him with a lover's gentle tenderness, allowing my throat muscles to loosen so I could slip further down. When I reached the hilt, I began to suck uimaginably hard — I could hear bells in my ears and my entire body ached dully from the pressure. However, Kuran was writhing with pleasure — as best he could, anyway. He bucked up into my warmth several times, begging for a release that I knew was nearing. Soon, Kuran's whimpers turned to sobs and pleading words that were absorbed in the cloth turned to desperate cries for more. I felt no sympathy, pulling away completely before he had his chance.

I watched his chest heavy in an erratic mixture of agony and ecstasy, his eyes rolled back into his head, which was thrown back to expose a perfect, scarless Carteroid Artery. I wanted him so badly.... His blood, his body, his mind.... I knew that there was something wrong, but I mostly just assumed that it would go away if I satisfied it. Riding on that single hope and a jumble of emotions, I dipped the tips of my fingers in a puddle of precum, which had accumulated at the base of his member. Sliding my hand back up, I coated my fingers in the rest of it even before I came to the head. Pressing down on the tiny opening, I mused after the irony of my own actions. This _had_ been how he took me, hadn't it?

I let my hand slip away, tracing his back entrance with slick fingers. I slipped two in to begin, and found it quite easy. Whether it was because of how perfectly coated my fingers were or because these regions had been previously claimed was honestly unknown to me. But I didn't care. I kept pushing into him, farther and farther each time, searching for that sweet spot deep inside his body. I knew as soon as I found it. As much control Kuran was trying to keep, he couldn't help the jolt that ran up his body, forcing him to arch his back and moan loudly. Perfect. I pressed into that spot several more times, watching as his slender frame reacted in the most sensational ways. Eventually, I leaned down, engulfing his entire length once more within my mouth and throat, letting lips, teeth, and tongue press against him as I moved up, and then forced back down again, creating a steady motion. The Pureblood's moans became louder, even through the gag; and the deliciously erotic sounds were beginning to wear on my already hardened length. I wasn't going to be able to drag this out much longer.

I kept up my multi-tasking, and — feeling generous — let the prince topple over the edge, filling my mouth with his liquid desire. The only catch was that I now moved up to face the sweating, mewling mess that was _supposed_ to be a prince. Using one hand to untie the knot in the gag, I ripped it away, moving my lips to his. I had to work quickly here; the taste of Kuran was too much for me, and my eyes were beginning to water. The two fingers that were sheathed below met a third, which was difficult to insert, but I forced it in. Kuran let out a short whimper, but his mouth was still shut firmly. I pushed in now, moving hastily up to that spot, pushing hard to make up for the lack of lubrication on the third finger. He yelped, and that was my cue — I dumped his entire load into his own mouth for _him_ to swallow. If he was so damned insulted with my spitting back up, he could have it and it shouldn't be a problem. Of course, I couldn't have predicted the sticky shower I was about to recieve as he, himself, spit it back up.

"I thought that was... insulting, _Kuran_." I spoke his name lustily and smirked as his eyes narrowed. My lips met his once again, and I expected no movement fully. Pulling back, I sat up, drawing my fingers out of him, happily listening to Kuran's dissatisfied groan as I did so.

I moved up along his body, postitioning myself at those bruised, but beautiful, full lips. He refused, and I smiled. Poetic justice. "It will feel better if you do," I mocked, pressing my head to his lips with a little more force. Knowing that his fate, now, was inevitable, Kuran's lips parted and he allowed me in, to the hilt. It was obvious that he had done this before, and I almost wanted to wonder who; but the untainted bliss that consumed me as the prince began to suck the life out of me, full force. I gripped the headboard with nothing else to hold onto, forcing deeper into Kuran's heated caverns. He never faltered; not once. His ministrations were so perfect that I could barely hang on anymore, and maybe that was what he was attempting.... But, summoning every ounce of self-control that remained with in me, I pulled out and retreated to hover above him once more.

This time, I entered him instead of merely toying with him. I gave him a moment — not that he needed it. I, however, needed to regag the prince to subdue any sounds that might attract company. Once I had accomplished my final precaution, I began, moving incomprehensibly slowly. Though slow, each stoke was thorough, and after awhile, I could hear the life return to Kuran. His adorable mewling sounds picked up and I began to thrust faster, unable to help myself anymore. As I hammered onto that sweet spot, Kuran arched into me, nearly howling with delight, and I could see in his glazed-over eyes that he was in a whole other world. I watched as he strained against the bonds that now cut into his wrists, leaking that sinfully delicious fragrence into the thick, amazonian atmosphere. My own eyes reddened, and without thinking, I dove for his neck, plunging throbbing fangs to the hilt in his sensitive skin. He cried out as I drank greedily from the newly inflicted wound until I was finished with it, though not fully satisfied. All the while, my pace increased. It was nearly mind-blowing for me, so I couldn't have imagined what it was like for the doped-up Kuran brat. He voiced as much of the pleasure that he could, and I admitted that it _was_ rather... melodic....

Finally, Kuran piqued a second time, and feeling him tense around me drove me over the edge as well. He attempted to coil around me with the intense waves of pleasure that were running through his body like jolts of electricity, but the restraints wouldn't allow him to move that far, so he settled for hanging his head and panting like a tired pup. I collapsed atop him, still riding off the final waves that tore through me before pulling out of him and attempting to sit up. I was light-headed and a little dizzy, but I assumed that was normal.

Now, I ungagged Kuran in all finality. His panting became audible now, and he turned his head to rest on one of his own shoulders. He was just as exausted as I was, and that proved... satisfying for the time being. After regaining a bit of strength, I released his wrists from the headboard and threw the ropes aside. My only focus was to climb under the covers, where I was joined by a very careless Kuran prince. I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth next to me.

And of course, as I was about to fall asleep, I heard muffled protests and cries for help. I pushed up on one elbow to examine the room for the source when my eyes fell upon Aidou, still bound and gagged. His eyes were spewing tears and his face had gone beet red; but I laughed it off. Rising to release him, I stumbled, finding my vision blurry and my limbs nearly useless now. I fell back against the bed, lavender eyes widened. And then it hit me. The blood; _Kuran's blood_! I couldn't believe I had let myself get so deep into it that I had forgotten about the drugs.... I hadn't even _tasted_ them that time, and now it was too late.

Three times the normal dosage for a Level B was much to strong for a mere Level D like me, and I let my eyes shut as I fell into sleep. It shouldn't harm me — sufficient rest and alot of watering down, and the drug would work itself out of my system with no problems. It was just that, in the morning, I would awaken in Kuran's bed.

My entire revenge plot had just back-fired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Heartbeats and the Red Sin  
Part Three**

It was difficult to say at that point exactly what was going on. My eyes fluttered open to blood-blurred vision, all too familiar to me. I blinked the blood away; it had apparently stopped a while ago, and some of it had become caked into thick onyx lashes. I shook my head in attempt to quell the spinning feeling that made me want to wretch; but it only became worse, and I reached up to steady my vision...

At least... I _tried_ to.

My hands were bound above my head, tied with very oddly familiar anti-vampire ropes. I could just barely make out my own body among the blood red silk bed sheets that, no doubt, belonged to one of the Night Class. My clothes had been disguarded, probably around the time that darkness had consumed me — which I could only assume was several hours ago, judging by the position of the moon as it shone through the open curtains. Along with the embarrassment of being completely nude and possibly drugged, I could only wonder frantically who had done this. Automatically, I mentally framed Kuran and began to roughly sketch out my next attack on him; though with hardly a hair of lucidity and my mind jumping back and forth from fantasy to reality so quickly that it was nearly agonizing, my plans weren't going very well. I tried to voice my discontent with this, but it only escaped as a painful groan.

Now, was this poetic justice, or what? I was going to kill Kuran when this was over; and I was just in the middle of vowing it on my very life when a voice picked up from the foot of the bed. I closed my eyes to focus on it... It... wasn't Kuran... In fact, this fate may have been _more_ terrifying than facing an enraged Kuran Kaname... I had to open my eyes to see this, or else I would have deemed myself mentally ill and decided that it really _was_ time to get rid of myself. But no... unfortunately my ears did _not_ deceive me.

"I see you're awake," Aidou leaned casually on the footboard, a self-satisfied smirk resting in every corner of his features. I watched him come around to my side as best I could; but I really wished that the three of them would stop dancing and stay in focus. "Look familiar, Kiryuu?"

I glanced around with faux idiocy, finally catching a glimpse of the infamously messy floor belonging to Aidou Hanabusa. There were collections of random objects hanging around all over the place — a jar full of what appeared to be buttons from several of the Kuran brat's old jackets, a pile of broken glass, books that were missing _only_ the front cover... And that was just to start off with. At least he kept the collections seperate from eachother in what would appear to be _organized_ chaos. For an aristocrat, he seemed to have rather lax standards on his living conditions...

Glancing back up at Aidou, I watched his smirk fall. "You don't deserve to be here among my collections, Kiryuu. That's why I want to make this as quick as possible." He reached over and brushed the top of my head, pulling his hand back to reveal the blood that hadn't quite dried yet. "I suppose I didn't _have_ to hit you so hard... Or even at all. You were still rather heavily sedated after what you did to Kaname-sama. It's your own fault, though. I didn't know how much you had taken in, and I wasn't about to take chances."

My vision faltered again. My head was pounding, and a wave of sickness erupted up through my body. The muscles in my abdomin tightened painfully, giving rise to the thick feeling that was building in the back of my throat. I cringed, then leaned foreward, beginning to pant heavily. "Aidou..." I breathed, squeezing my eyes shut. The blond stepped back to examine me, his frown deepening.

"Kiryuu, you had better not blow chunks all over Akatsuki's bed. He'll be angry." Sometimes — and even I can admit this — Aidou's nonchalence and idiocy is nearly adorable. The tone of his voice belied his inner beast, and he smirked again. "I guess we better hurry, then."

I could already guess where this was going.

Aidou began to pull off his clothes in an almost impatient manner. I could barely gauge the speed with which he unbuttoned the baby blue chemise, slipping it off perfect pale shoulders, and letting it drop to the floor. I averted my eyes to avoid the inevitable examination of Aidou's slender figure, finding them falling on the new destination his hands met. But they faltered now. Aidou's smirk returned and he abandoned the removal of his pants completely after half-ways unzipping them.

As if to tease, he climbed up onto me, shadowing my larger body with his. Something about this seemed wrong, other than the fact that Aidou was trying to rape me to get revenge for Kuran... It hurt that I realized it, and in my current state of mind, it meant nothing to me. Perhaps that Aidou was the smaller male, and was not suitable _seme_ material. No, even that wasn't it. And now, regaining more and more of my lucidity with every passing moment, I realized what was going on. Aidou had buried a set of razor ivories deep within my neck, purposely tearing open the flesh viciously. I winced, but did nothing more as blood poured from the open wound and the blond vampire lapped up the hot liquid like a starved kitten.

His body moved into mine, grinding up against uninterested flesh, and cradling it against the rough fabric of his dress pants. I hated to admit it, but it created the most beautiful friction, and I found myself biting my lip to fight back against the jolts of electricity that flooded my body. Aidou's lips curved upward against my skin, but he continued to make a mess of me with my own blood. I wasn't able to feel disgusted... that had been taken away by the drug that I had injected into Kuran's system earlier that evening. And to top it off, everything I felt was multiplied tenfold — everything seemed to be magnified in texture; I could feel the rush of cool air as if we were outside in the snow, the pain in my neck as if my entire left side were on fire, and Aidou's inscessent pressing as if he were already hammering into me.

He snaked his hand down along my side and the arch of my body followed it with a sharp hiss. I couldn't help it... He was purposely doing his best so that I would be humiliated later on... He was going to make me remember despite the effects that the drug were supposed to take. Of course, this was one of those things where I wasn't completely certain if I was right or not; but I did what I wanted because I _wanted_ to believe I was right. I knew I shouldn't let my attitude get in the way of something so dangerous; but it was a little too late to regret it now that I was trapped underneath Aidou, frightfully close to letting euphoria overwhelm me. But he ceased all action before I could climax from his grinding alone, the drug weaved so deeply into my system that it could have been much more if I hadn't known better. Suddenly, his warmth was ripped away from me as well, and I shuddered as a whoosh of cold air filled his place.

It took me a moment to realize exactly what was going on as I peered down along my own body to the foot of the bed, where Aidou was pressed back against a wall with his eyes squeezed shut. Almost as if the entire world around me had slowed down, the sickening crack came moments after he was slammed backward a second time — head connecting with drywall — by a tall, dark-haired man, clothed in only a pair of black satin pajama pants. I couldn't recognize Kuran through the effects of the drug; but that was probably better. He came to my side, releasing my wrists and untying my gag with quick, skillful fingers. And then, he dipped down and kissed me gently.

"You've had suitable revenge, Kiryuu Zero. You are forgiven."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Heartbeats and the Red Sin**

_**Part Four**_

I didn't remember being moved after that, but nonetheless, I awoke in my own dorm, my heavy head spinning. I doubled over, holding my stomach as I searched the room for the bathroom door... But it kept spinning... I couldn't... I couldn't see anything through the... And suddenly, a hot rush exited my stomach before I could lean over the edge of my bed; but there were no worries, I had a bucket right there... Where had _that_ come from?

I suspected that the same person who was now holding some of my hair out of my face was the one who had presented me with the bucket, and somehow I knew exactly who that person was. When I was finished throwing up my guts as a result of the strength of the drug, I felt better — good enough to contimplate whether I should thank Kuran, or douse him in the contents of the bucket. While the latter made me smile, I knew it wouldn't be appropriate after what he had done for me earlier... Even _I_ was man enough to admit that. I looked up at the dark-haired Pureblood, lavender eyes shining in the moonlight — how long had I been out? — as I searched for the words to say.

Before I could say anything, though, Kuran had taken the bucket and nodded slightly. "I understand, Kiryuu. Spare me the words of gratitude."

I looked up at him, confused. "How do you know I was going to thank you?"

"I just do." Kuran crossed the room to the bathroom where he left the bucket, and then returned to a chair that had been placed at the side of my bed. "How do you feel?"

"A little sick... but other than that, I'm okay. Nothing I can't deal with." I didn't know why I was acting this way... so _tough_... toward Kuran Kaname, like he really deserved it. Actually, I had a pounding headache and my throat was burning from the recently exited bile; I could still taste it in my mouth. My whole body was heating up, and I couldn't explain why.

"It's a beautiful colour on you, Kiryuu." Kuran pointed out the rising colour in my cheeks, and I turned my head away before he could reach out to stroke my face gently. "I've never seen you blush before."

"I'm not blushing," I countered instantly, feeling the colour rise helplessly another few shades. "I've got a fever."

Kuran was silent for a while, long enough for me to turn my head toward him in curiousity. He was smirking devilishly, which I only got a quick glimpse of before Kuran's warm lips met mine. I was stunned for just as long as he was silent before I gathered myself and pulled back, wiping my mouth on my arm. "What d'you think you're doing, Kuran? Just because you're a Pureblood—"

"Our ranks have nothing to do with it, Kiryuu Zero." I felt a slight tingle run up my spine at the way he said my name... What was going on here? "For some unexplainable reason... they don't matter anymore."

So... Kuran was just as confused as I was? That was... comforting.

I lowered my arm, resting it back in my lap while Kuran stared at me. I felt vulnerable under that gaze, knowing that the only thing between the two of us was the comforter that covered me. Kuran was staring at me, and I wasn't sure what he was thinking... I knew that he was reading me, though; I could feel it. I was staring at him now, examining him; and when I noticed, I tried to look purposeful... I tried to push the reoccuring thought of how beautiful the Pureblood was out of my mind. But Kuran smiled... He had caught it. Now, he moved back in, reaching around to grab a fistful of silver hair before he kissed me this time, holding me in place so I couldn't get away. Of course, just the fact that we shared a similar confusion didn't make this any more acceptable. I still tried to get away.

Of course, unbeknownst to me, I was giving Kuran exactly what he wanted while I fought; maybe he thought I didn't know how to kiss and this was my way of returning his — dare I say it? — affections? It didn't matter, he still ripped back when I bit his lip hard, drawing a small amount of blood. The tiny pinprick sealed in an instant, but the taste was in my mouth now, and my eyes began to change, my fangs lengthening. I had a fraction of a second to see the look on Kaname's face before he wrenched my head backward, exposing my neck to him. He took his time here, remembering our last encounter, breathing hot air across the extremely sensitive regions. Instantly, a chill ran up my spine and my breath hitched in my throat. It was something about the way he had pulled my hair so violently and then toyed so delicately with me. Kuran, I decided then, was a tease, and I didn't like it... but I did... What was wrong with me?

"Kiryuu, I'll let you in on a little secret," he breathed, pressing his lips against my neck, just below my ear. He sucked there for a moment, scraping unlengthened fangs against my skin. I bit my lip, forcing myself to calm down... just... breathe... It was becoming increasingly difficult. "Pure blood negates the effect of the Hunter drug that you so cleverly implanted in my system. Even once ingested into a foreign system; say, perhaps, a Level D's."

This startled me slightly... So, did that mean that earlier... everything Kaname had felt during my... attempt at revenge... that was _real_?

Furthermore, the things that _Aidou_ made _me_ feel were real? I hated myself.

"But, it does taste horrible on the way back up, doesn't it?" Kuran was smirking, and I could hear it in his voice. I couldn't care less about that stupid attitude of his now, anyway; as long as he kept going, I didn't care.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I hissed seductively. Kuran released my hair, allowing me to meet his lips full on when I tilted my head back down. I was so lost in Kuran Kaname, and I couldn't figure it out. I hated his guts, so passionately, it made my stomach turn and tighten when ever I came near him or thought about him. I hated him so much... and yet... he envolked this need in me... This heated desire which engulfed my entire being. I _wanted _Kuran Kaname so much that I couldn't even describe it in the right words.

I was falling in love with him.

Kaname bit my lip, gently, slowing the kiss considerably, as if he thought he were hurting me and didn't mean it. Or as if he had caught my thoughts somehow and knew what I was thinking. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine, his breathing deep and even. "Is this what you want, Kiryuu?" he asked, reaching up to cradle my face in both his hands. I let my head drop slightly. This was stupid... What _did_ I want? Taking this as a positive sign, Kuran kissed me again, lowering his hands to trace down my bare chest, outlining the firm abdomin with ghostly contact. Almost without my consent, my body lurched forward, forgetting my nakedness, and searched desperately for Kuran's warmth. The Pureblood met me halfway, throwing the blanket aside and wrapping his arms around my waist. He held me close, gripping me as if he might lose me. It really vexed me to think of this kind of behaviour coming from the greatest living Pureblood.

It was like the darker, sexual side of _The Prince and the Pauper_, and I wasn't sure where I stood on my rating yet. I felt Kaname groping at my ass, kneading it gently as he snuck closer to the back entrance. I tensed up when he ran his fingers over it, instantly recalling our most recent encounter in the basement. If I did one thing wrong... would he do it again? This was Kuran Kaname we were talking about, after all... He was so unpredictible. Could I trust him?

Feeling my hesitancy, Kuran let go of me, stepping back. "Is something the matter, Kiryuu?"

I blushed; I didn't know how to tell him. I mean, you can't just come out and say, "_Hey, you raped me last time, remember?_" That ultimately ensures that neither of you are getting what you want. So I stayed silent, sitting back on the bed and looking as far away from the Pureblood as I could.

"Zero?"

I resisted.

"Zero, are you uncomfortable with this? I need to know these things." He was calm and concerned, a little worried. I finally looked up out of the corner of my eye just in time to see him lean toward me, resting his head on my shoulder. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

I looked down at him now, completely astonished. "What? You mean, I actually have a choice this time?"

Kaname closed his eyes, as if to show his apology. This was a special thing for a Pureblood to trust someone this much, especially a lowly Level D like me. I knew then... He felt it too. "K-kaname... You're acting strange. Even I know that. Why?"

He sighed, I thought for a moment he might be asleep, but he responded. "I can explain it no better than you, Zero. I hate you so much that I've become absolutely passionate about you. I believe I..." He stopped. He didn't have to finish; I knew what he wanted to say. "It's perfect, by the way."

"What is?" I asked, completely dumbfounded by this sudden remark. He could really be something sometimes.

"The way you say my name."

I chuckled slightly, resting my head on Kaname's, reaching up to stroke the Prince's silken tresses. Speaking of strokes, Yuuki would have one if she ever caught us like this. This made me smile, and I closed my eyes as well. "That's cheesy, Kaname—"

"I love you."

It was one of those things that are so inappropriately timed that you can't possibly comprehend or prepare for. It made my heart skip a beat, and I stopped breathing for a moment. He was so serious... Was he telling the truth? I couldn't say anything, just for fear of his response. There was something wrong with him tonight... This was way too strange to be real.

"Kaname? Are you—"

"Zero, I love you. I don't understand why, but I'm certain of it." Then he paused, sitting up and capturing my lips again, this time prodding at my lower lip with his tongue. It took me a moment of silent contemplation, but I let him in, meeting him to fight a vicious battle, a sinfully delicious dance. He pushed back on me now, and I allowed him to dominate me, pulling back to kiss my neck and collar bone, then down my chest. Occassionally he's stop to suck in the more sensitive places, causing me to arch up toward him and bite my lip to avoid releasing any sound. Kaname worked down to my navel where he dipped his tongue and lavished heated affections. I tried not to watch him, but his work was making me feel the need to see. I watched him reaching between my legs with his vice grip ready, and when he took ahold of my length, I gasped, curling my fingers in the sheets. His grip was tighter than before, or was I imagining it?

I threw my head back, trying not to buck when I felt Kaname's hot breath on my head. I wanted him so badly that I was already straining at the force of my cries, and he had barely even touched me. I could quite easily remember what Kaname had done last time I had attempted to help myself to his intoxicating touch, I had been punished immensely, so I held myself back as hard as I could. Kaname was absolute tainted bliss — this was so wrong, and it felt so right. It was difficult to keep myself under control.

"Zero," Kaname let go of me, and I groaned. Why did he do things like that? He moved back up to my neck, and kissed it gently. "Let me make a Blood Bond with you."

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about. I think he might have forgotten that I had only been a Vampire for less than a year and wasn't familiar with all the terms and traditions.

"You've taken my blood, and now I will take yours in return." It was a short explanation, but it wasn't like I really understood anyway.

"I don't care. Do what you want." I was somewhat upset about Kaname's abandonment of the ministrations to my nether regions, so I was acting bratty to see how he'd react to it. He ignored it, and I felt his fangs lengthen against my skin before they penetrated; I hissed with the expected stinging. But the pain faded as the sensations given off by the blood exiting my body became more demanding, and a white-wash of something — neither pain nor pleasure — heaved over me. I reached up, instinctively, and gripped onto Kaname hard. What was this change that I felt? What was going on?

"_I'm here, Zero. Just stay calm."_

Kaname's voice was ringing in my head and I let my breathing return to normal as the wave receded and I returned to my natural state. What... was that? I watched Kaname, confused that his lips weren't moving with his words, and cocked an eyebrow. The Pureblood hovered over me now, smiling gently.

_What's going on...?_

"_This is the Blood Bond, Zero._" Kaname's voice again... "_It enables us to contact eachother at any moment simply by willing it._"

_I don't get it..._

Kaname chuckled, outwardly this time; I was relieved to see his mouth moving in sync with his words. "You will, in time."

Before I could answer, Kaname brought three fingers to my mouth, tracing my lips gently. I had an idea of what he wanted, and an idea of why; but I still wasn't sure... After the last time that Kaname had taken me... I just couldn't be sure. A dull throb arose in my rear as I remembered the aftermath of Kaname's rage. What had that been about anyway? Just me spitting up? Was that it? Because it was a really lame reason, he couldn't have expected a first-timer to— He _had_ warned me... Hadn't he?

"Kaname... hold on," I whispered, my face reddening against my will. "I'm sorry, but—"

"You have no need to apologize. I acknowledge that I lost my temper with you our first time, and I should be the one apologizing to you." It shocked me to hear him say something like that. I wondered if the Pureblood Prince hadn't been drinking or something... This was so irregular. It was a dream; that was it! "That was the last time I will hurt you, Kiryuu Zero. My honour as the Pureblood Prince."

I let my head fall, and my lips parted, taking Kaname's slender fingers into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around them, each one seperately, and coated them well with my own saliva. It took a mere few seconds for Kaname to pull his slicked fingers back, and trace my entrance with them. Slowly, he inserted one, watching me bite my lip from the foreign intrusion. It was strange for me, seeing as my first and only time had been more than just a painful experience triggering bad memories. It had gone from non-consensual _sex_ that I could have put up with, even lived with, to rape. And it was by this man, hovering above me, who professed to love me. The man I had hated since the very first time my unusually sharpened Hunter skills had picked up his Vampiracy. Who I had fought over the same girl for an uncountable number of years with. There was no way I was actually letting this happen.

A second finger prodded at my rear, contemplating entering. My muscles tensed at the thought, and I heard Kaname sigh. "_Zero, breathe. Just relax, alright?_"

I did as told. Taking a deep breath relaxed the tight ring, and allowed the second finger to join the first. Immediately, they tightened around the new object, making it difficult for Kaname to move; but the friction he could create was becoming less painful and more pleasurable with each restricted stroke. I began to relax, even press back to meet him as the strokes became more thorough, and a third finger had been pressed in before I had even noticed. I yelped slightly, biting my lip hard; Kaname slowed down for me, and I groaned.

_No... Keep going... Please!_

I begged Kuran in my mind; I was too embarrassed to say it out loud, and I had nearly forgotten about our newly-formed bond. So, it worried me slightly when Kaname worked back up to his former speed, almost as if he had heard my thoughts. He began to stretch at the ring now, pushing it outward in three directions now, effectively loosening it just a little more. Evidently, just enough. He pulled his hand away, and I whimpered, wanting to feel him close to me again. Kaname only smirked now, sitting up to unbutton his black dress shirt, and then stood, moving completely away from me, to remove his pants and underwear. I hissed as cold air rushed in between us at the separation, and the new sensation made me stiffen just a little more.

Kaname moved back up to the bed, pulling something out of his pants pocket before he disguarded them on the ground. It was a small plastic bottle, and I could tell what it was for until Kaname took a small amount in his hand and began to give his erection a full, even coating. Oh... That was a good idea. Kaname tossed the lube bottle on the floor with his clothes and came back up, laying his body across mine. "Kiryuu Zero," he whispered lustily in my ear, tracing my entrance with his slick head. I growled and waited for what I knew was coming. "Do you love me?"

Or not. I stared at him, a little dumbfounded by the question. What does one say to something like that? It could be a trick question for all I knew — 'Say yes, and I'll make sweet love to you. Say no, and I'll rape you until you puke up your own liver'. Kaname seemed like that kind of guy. I was still having a hard time trusting him. But, slowly, I nodded, and Kaname smiled. It wasn't a real answer, but I supposed that Kaname could probably feel the decisions and the conflicting emotions, which was why he pushed forward, moving himself into me with a carefully guided thrust. I gasped, wrapping my arms around Kaname for the sake of finding comfort from the sharp sting that resounded through my entire body when Kaname began to pull back out. If this was what it felt like _consensually_ — rape was still about a hundred times worse, and mentally scarring besides — then maybe a really wanted no part of this. Feeling this, Kaname stopped moving completely.

"_Uncertain?_"

_It hurts, Kaname... Alot. I don't know if I can deal with it._ My admittance to him was something that was only for him. I was weaker than I wanted everyone to believe. I felt pain, like everyone else did; and my ability to shrug off minor wounds was all in my head. Things that would normally damage any other person — Human and Vampire, alike — most certainly damaged me as well. My eyes were beginning to tear up from the not-so-pleasurable sensations that Kaname was elicting.

Kaname smiled softly, brushing my bangs off my face. "_Hush, love. Give it time. It is certain to hurt at first; but it's because this is only your second encounter. These things take time; you just need to be patient._" With this, he continued, slower this time. I waited as he had intructed, and slowly, the pain disisted. Warm waves of pleasure began building in an ebb and flo motion, just as Kaname moved in and out of me — filling me completely, and then leaving my body again. In what seemed only a few short moments, I was moaning loudly, unable to form a coherent thought to tell Kaname to speed up, or pound harder, to stop going easy on me. And every time something even remotely close to a thought crossed my mind, Kaname would give me exactly what I needed, keeping me in the throes of pure, untainted bliss until I secumbed to the beautiful ministrations for the first time.

This didn't stop Kaname. He didn't even bat an eye. In stead, he reached down and began to pump at the already semi-reinterested flesh, forcing it to harden once again; then raised my legs and told me to wrap them around him — an order which I obeyed obsequiously. Still riding out my first orgasm, the pleasure nearly doubled when Kaname sped up exponentially. I could feel myself getting close again already, and I knew he must be, too. My back arched against him, and he released my member, snaking his arm around my body to support me.

_Ka... Kana..._ I wanted to tell him how I felt so bad; but the pleasure was disrupting my thoughts. I pushed at it, moving it to the front of my mind, forcing it out, until...

"Kaname!" My exclamation came just as I erupted a second time, over both my own and Kaname's writhing bodies and heaving chests. The force of this climax made me see stars, little flashing balls of blue and white lights that danced around my head in a mocking pattern. It seemed like all my muscles tightened around Kaname at once, and the Pureblood lost control, causing a hot, thick liquid to fill my insides, and a bright white wave to flush over my senses, drowning out the little dancing fireballs.

The Pureblood kept his body against mine, rocking our bodies together as we rode out our orgasms. Finally, Kaname pulled completely out of me, but didn't move. In stead, he just laid there, staring into my eyes, crimson clashing with lavender in a dangerous beauty. It seemed like ages before either of us spoke.

"Zero..." My name escaped his lips as a sigh, and he lowered his head to my chest, listening to the pounding of my heart in my chest. I wrapped lithe, white arms around the creme body above me, sheened with a thin layer of sweat, while his hair clung to both of us desperately. "Gods, I love you."

I smiled, but it wasn't with any sort of light-hearted emotion. It was rueful, because while Kaname gave me all this pleasure and all this beauty, I couldn't rightly say I loved him in return. However, when he turned his head to look up at me, I made sure it was — or at least appeared to be — genuine.

"I love you, too." Somewhere inside, I knew these words were real. They were. They really were. But somehow, I still wanted to cling to the bitter hatred I held for him. Gods, how naive I was! It was never _hatred_! I had been in love with the Pureblood the whole damned time, since about the same time I entered Cross Academy; I was just jealous that Yuuki loved him so much, and he seemed so fond of her. That was it! I nodded slightly as this crossed my mind, and I smiled again, brighter this time. "I love you."

And suddenly, I could say it. It was that easy. I could say it and accept it within only days of that realization. Within a month, we became more open about our relationship, having stopped fighting on campus to keep up appearances. In fact, as Kaname passed by me one evening, he pulled me in with the arm unoccupied by textbooks and clashed our lips passionately, letting his tongue enter my parted lips. I think the Day Class girls — each and every one of them — all simulateously had heart attacks, including Yuuki. The crowd fell silent, and no one moved as the Night Class students made their way into the school building while I stood there grinning blissfully. Probably the best moment of our relationship came at about noon, four months after our first _official_ bedding; where Kaname came to visit the Headmaster and ran into me in the hallway. A group of three Day Class girls and a teacher came to investigate when I accidently let a loud, sultry moan out and we were caught in the act. The teacher passed out, two of the girls stared in awe, and the third ran off with her hands covering her eyes. Of course... Kaname and I were both suspended for this, a week each, and told to control our hormones.

Now what kind of intelligent person tells that to a teenaged boy?


End file.
